A story from the past
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: After 1109, Maurice is thinking about his past and his former relations, but he receves the visit of one of the few girls he really loved, who has an incredible revelation for him...Chapter 3 updated! please... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: i don't own Third watch or its characters.**

**warning: this story ,thath take place after 11/09, is totally immaginated by me, nothing is really happened in the show.**

_When it happened, I was looking for something… better. _

_Not professionally… I mean, I like my work, I don't love it, but I like do what I do. _

_And now… here I am. I'm looking outside one of my apartment's windows, trying to understand. But I can't. No way. Probably because I remember all so clearly… I was looking outside a window, like now. But it was some else's home. I don't remember her name… it is not a problem. I don't remember any name. I don't have a story, a real story, since… funny, I don't remember since how much time I'm without love. I don't know if in my entire life I had had a woman who loved me. But who can love me? Can I really be loved? I don't think so. And now it's not a problem, I have to think to something else. Something wrong. I can't forget it. I'll never forget it. I was there… and I'll be there for the rest of my life. I was looking at the towers, at people who preferred jumping out the burning palaces. Impotent. Nothing to do. My god, why, why, why? _

_And now…_

_The doorbell. Fantastic, I really need it. Someone who wants to speak with me. If it's Faith again who wants talk about this, I promise…_

"Faith – he screamed – I don't need.. or I want… to see you. Please, go…"

_But when I open the door I don't see Faith. I see one of my former girlfriends. Megan. Strange, she is part of the small group I remember clearly. I really liked her…but she left me. It was…3 years ago. Why she left me? I don't know, now I think to it… but, overall, what does she want?_

"what the evil are you doing here? You broke my heart…is it too little for you?"

"Oh, sure, I broke your heart. Please Maurice, don't be silly."

"I repeat: what the evil are you doing here" he asked her again splitting it into syllables.

"I have to speak with you – she answered cold as the ice – may I enter?"

"I don't think to have other possibilities, come in. my house is your house."

"I need only a moment. I've heard you where… you know what I mean. " she was standing into the dining room. "this is the classic house of a single man."

"this is the classic house of a man without a lot of money, my dear. What do you want? – he asked again very irritated – and please, don't tell me you are here to talk with me about what happened and what happened to me, too. Because I don't …"

"I'm here to explain to you what happened 3 years ago, when I left you. "

"Make yourself at home, but please, be fast. I don't want to lose my time with you, not after you…"

"after I broke your heart, I know it, you've already told me. " she sat down on the red sofa and began to explain "I left you because you weren't the right one. I began to think, and at the end I understood you weren't the man of my dreams, or the prince with the white horse… you understand.."

"no, I don't understand. Make me understand… you left me because you thought the prince really existed? You're a scientist, I don't believe you're such a dreamer…"

"let me finished…I left you because I was pregnant. I have a son, Maurice, and you too…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The day after, **Maurice Boscorelli was in car with his co-worker Faith. After the 11/09, Maurice was changed, he was more…introverted. Faith knew this, and also if that day he looked more strange than usual, sah didn't speak, she knew how he was and he felt, but she understood something was wrong with… or for.. him.

"Have you got some problems? What did I do?" she asked lightly angry.

"What? What the evil are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about the fact today you looks very… strange. These are the very first words in the entire day, and we are going to finish our shift in less than 1 hour…"

"It's.. listen, it haven't nothing to do with you, ok?" Faith understood he was very angry, more than her before, but he was a member of her family. For her children, he was "Uncle Bosco". _Damn_, she thought ,_ you are a family member, it have to do with me! Why don't you understand? I'm here for you, we're friends, I can help you…why don't you decide to trust in someone?_

"Answer me: when I have a problem, before to speak to my husband, who is the very first person I speak with?"

"maybe…me? – he answered lightly sarcastic – listen, I don't want to speak, really. PLEASE."

_Please? He asked me please? And he remarked it.. he doesn't tell please to someone… never!_

She decided to stop herself. She made no questions, she was in silence. She decided to wait for the moment he was ready. And some days after, he was. It was midnight, when he knocked at her door.

It was raining, he was wet through, without any umbrella.

"Bosco, what are you doin' here? Come in, let's go!"

"I.. I need to speck with someone. Did I disturb you or…"

"Oh no, no.. I'm alone, Frank and the children are with my mother-in-law… but what happened? You look desperate…" she made him arrange on the old blue sofa in the dining room.

"I…I… I don't know how begin…- he stopped himself for a few seconds and then he continued – what do you think about me?"

"About you? You mean, as a policeman, as person, as a friend…"

"as person. What do you think about me as a person."

"Listen, Maurice, I don't know what's happening, but…"

"FAITH, PLEASE, ANSWER MY QUESTION" he screamed standing up.

Faith was worry. Two times "please" in a day? He wasn't him. There was necessarily a problem, maybe a big problem.

"Oh, you're not a saint, but you're a good person, you are also able to feel human feelings, sometimes. You are a good friend, that's sure, and one of the best policemen I've ever known.."

"And…as a family member? What do you think?" he became stranger and stranger. Faith felt he was insecure about something, but what?

"Maurice – he called him with his first name, sweetly – I can't help you if you don't tell me what's happening…"

"Ok, but let me finish, and please don't interrupt… "

He made a moment's rest and then he began to tell in great detail…

"I don't know if you remember Megan Donovan. She was a doctor at the Country General, in the e.r.. I met her about 3 years ago…. Do you remember her?"

"Yes, I remember her… she left you some months after you two began to go out together."

"Yes… I liked her, really, she was, I don't know, special…but she left me, her work, and also her house…"

"I didn't know that…"

"Yes, I tried to speak with her, I went at the hospital, and they told me she left; I tried to telephone, but she didn't answer, and after some time the number became inexistent; I went at her house but she was go away. I thought, doesn't matter, she is not the unique girl, she is not the one, she is a stupid et cetera et cetera. After some months, she wasn't still a problem. I closed. But some days ago…" he stopped himself for a few minutes, he began to look outside the window. Faith decided to break the promise and asked him what was happened some days before.

"Bosco, what's happened? Tell me, or I can't help you…"

"Some days ago, Megan knocked at my door. She was still in N.Y., now and also during the last 3 years. She was in contact with some friends we've in common, -real friends who know where she was and how I felt for her and told nothing – and she discovered I was at ground zero. She imagined it, but the gave her a confirm. She decide to get out of the conscience a little secret."

"A secret? What are you talking about?"

"She came and told to me she was pregnant when she left everything. Naturally, she was pregnant of me, and she decide to kept it secret. To me."

"What… what are you trying to tell me, Bosco, you've a child?"

"A son. Michael. He is 2 years old. And he have not a father for his mother's fault…"

"Michael like your brother?"

"Like her father, but for me it's the same. I mean, maybe she was thinking also at me and my family when she gave him the name…"

"Maurice, I know what are you thinking. _What does she want? _It's natural and logical. But now you've to think to something else. **_WHAT DO I WANT?_** You must understand this. "

" I'm frightened, Faith…"

"About be a father? have a son? About what? Maurice, listen, now you must grow and take the most important decision of your life…"

"no, no, no! you don't understand! I'm frightened about _me_! You know my father… how he was. What if I was like him? Do you imagine a children's life with such a father?"

Faith embraced a crying Maurice in her arms and tried to comfort him.

"Maurice, I Know your family, but I also know you. Since we are friends, since the times of the academy, I thought you were a good person, a playboy, sure, but a good person. I didn't think to you like a father. For me, you were one of those men who die without a family. But, also, I didn't think you had faced the death like you did with all of us under the towers… that day everyone changed. You changed, also if you don't want to admit. Maybe this is the way you change…"

"I took my decision, Faith…"


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you find me?" she was ensure. And amaze. When she opened the door, she didn't imagine to see him. Not before a so brief time. But all she was able to tell him, was how did you find me.

Maurice entered the 3rd floor apartment. It was quite big. An entrance, a lounge, a kitchen, a dining room. Two bathrooms. Two bedrooms. A small study for herself.

"Do you want to do a tour in my house?" she asked sarcastically.

He looked in all the house. in search of what? HE didn't know the answer, too. Maybe traces of his existence in her life, or someone else's trace. An other man? There was nothing in the entire house that made him thought to a similar thing…

"Where's…" he tried to ask. But she stopped and took a photo from the fireplace.

"Michael? He is with my uncle, Jeffrey. Do you remember him?"

"The cardio-surgeon. Yes. He was your surrogate-father. He was a little… interfering in your life. I think he tried to kill me some times. " he took the photo from her hand "he has your eyes. They're so splendid… particular. Brown and at almond. Like the Asians. You never told me how you can have such a beautiful eyes."

"If you want an answer, well… I don't know how. But you didn't answer to my question, too. How did you find me?"

" Don't forget I'm a policeman. I've my sources. – he was silent for a while, then he went on the sofa and, with the photo in one hand, he begun to look at her and speaking again – I was questioning myself about … - he stopped himself for a while, again – about your life. I don't know anything about you and the child. "

"for example?" she asked cold. She was ever cold. She was a woman of science, she was rational. And cold like all the scientists.

"for example… why didn't you go ahead during all this time? Or why did you tell me about the child? Or on other interesting question is why did you gave him the name "Michael", and don't try to tell me is for your father because I know you hate him. So – he told her getting up from the sofa and going in her direction. He stand in front of her, his face was at some millimetres of distance from hers. He looked in her eyes with his deep glance – tell me the truth, watching in my eyes. Tell me why you told me everything, why you didn't tell it at that time… "

He took Megan's face in his hands, obliging her to look at him. She was crying.

"it's not what you think…" she tried to say.

"Make me understand. Were frightened of me to be a father? Maybe… a violent father like…"

"no..no… it's not what you think… it wasn't for you… for your role of father… I believe you can be a great father since the first time I met you. I was frightened of a life together. My father… he broke my mother's heart, you know. He broke my heart,too. A lot of men broke my heart, a lot of times. I started to think… I wasn't sure about your feelings for me… I left you before you left me… and my child. And the only thing I gained, is the sense of fault to have took a father away from his son and vice versa."

"It's my fault, too.- he told embarrassed her - I didn't tell you about what I felt.-He gave her a kiss on her forehead. – but now I can, and I want a new start. With you, and with my son."

THE END


End file.
